User blog:C'estLaVie/Fanfiction preview
A/N: This is a preview of my Henry Danger fanfiction on Wattpad. The rest is in a link in my bio! :)* Hi! I'm Candie and I hope you like my little entries! I hit the backspace button on my laptop. That was SO not a unique way to start my blog. Let's try something else. Yo! The name's Candie, and I'm sweeter than my name! ... I should type "Desperate! Desperate! I am really desperate! Why don't you track down my IP address?" instead. I pressed the backspace button again. Okay, here we go. My name is Candie. I'm thirteen, and if you're reading this, you're probably my dad checking in to see if I've posted anything dirty onto here. Otherwise, you're an angel sent from above. If you aren't an angel, bless you. *sings Hallelujah WAY off key* There! That's a corny-yet-cute way. But why should I care? No one is going to read this! People don't even know I exist! But I put my fingers on the keyboard to keep typing. Likes: Pastels, Nintendo video games, blogging, drawing, painting, music, and those Japanese candies you can buy from international supermarkets. Not too dorky. I mean, tons of people like those adorable octopus-shaped gummies that taste like grape soda! Well, to be honest, I don't know anyone else who does. My pet peeve is when my relatives ask me about my friendships. Friendships. I shut my eyes tight and press the backspace button for a few seconds. The whole sentence was deleted. Then I quickly look outside. There was Henry Hart, my neighbor, and my long-time crush... but I'd have to be friends with him first. He's playing basketball with his friends. I think their names are Jasper and Charlotte. "Candie, if you're watching them, why don't you ask to join them?" someone asks from the doorway. I turn around, kind of startled. It was my dad. "Um, I'm not watching them!" I abruptly shut the curtains. "Yeah, right." He saw the pained expression on my face. "Sorry." "It's fine." He blew air out of his mouth, puffing his cheeks. "Dad, can I ask you something about Mom?" I whispered. I barely said the "M" word since she passed away four years ago. My father gulped. "Yeah. What do you want to know?" "Was she a socialite? Or... was she more like me?" I asked. "Well. In college, she always took chances. I remember when she spray painted our principal's office hot pink. When he was inside. She was also the type of person that can make friends easily. She had tons of friends." "Unlike me," I said. "Candie..." He pulled me into a hug. "You'll make friends. I promise." "Yeah, but it'll be hard." "Don't say that, sweetie." He caressed my hair, then pulled away. "How does sushi sound? Good?" "Alright. Can I have that crab stick and rice one?" I questioned. "Fine." He smiled. I heard a beeping on my cellphone. Shoot. Mr. Barlow: Famous Dave's. NOW. "Who is it?" my father asked. "Oh, my boss." I replied. "That's right! You work at Famous Dave's, don't you? Grab your jacket. We're eating there." I gulped. "Um... no thanks!" My dad raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" "Um... because I'd be biased. If I was with you, the rest of the customers... would, um, think you're getting free food because I'm your daughter." I scratched the back of my head. "Makes sense," my father said. "All right, I'll get sushi when you come back." "Okay then. Bye," I said, kissing his cheek. I grabbed my sweater and my phone. I put my phone in my sweater pocket. Then I hop on my bike. Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper were still playing basketball. Well, Henry and Jasper were. Even though Jasper's not really good at it. Charlotte's just on her phone, playing something. I race by their game. "Shoot! Sorry!" I yelled, turning my head to face them. Henry did a double take. "Hey! Watch out!" he shouted. Jasper and Charlotte started making these weird motions. "What?" I questioned, and then... well. CRASH. Category:Blog posts